Monitoring and analyzing production processes is an essential feature of industrial manufacturing. Measured values of this processes help in optimizing the industrial manufacturing. In this procedures data comprising a huge number of datasets is acquired. However, often it is necessary to reprocess these data for optical recognition of particular patterns by a human user. The human user should comprehend data quickly and intuitively for an individual assessment.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 8,638,981 B2 relates to placing temporally aligned and variably sized pixels in discrete rings in a graphical visualization.
Document US 2013/0278623 A1 relates to providing a correlation ring for indicating correlation between attributes.